1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for marking, and more particularly, to a device for marking upon a surface such as a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
When hanging a frame for a painting or mirror, it is often necessary to make a mark upon a surface to position where a nail and/or wall anchor will be placed. Making an incorrect mark upon the surface may result in multiple holes being made into a wall, or may otherwise permanently stain the wall. There is a need for a device that marks upon a surface, that is accurate and easy to use, to hang frames for paintings, mirrors, and the like.
There are no devices for marking upon a surface to the best of applicant's knowledge that include a body assembly made of a soft resilient material with a central opening, and a base assembly with a marker rigidly attached to its center in a way that the marker is housed within the central opening.